


嘉年华

by HengoRipley



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HengoRipley/pseuds/HengoRipley
Summary: Arthur咯咯地笑起来，绿眼睛依旧亮得惊人，他分开自己的大腿，将小腿搭在男人宽阔的肩膀和座椅背上，试图摆出一个漂亮点的姿势。“当然了，”他眨眨眼，“喜剧演员尝起来都是甜的。”
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Male Character, Joker/Original Male Character
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	嘉年华

Arthur脸上的颜料尝起来略微发甜，这是Fraser没有料到的。

最初他在电视上看到Joker是在紧急插播的新闻里，而非Murray秀。Fraser对那档节目提不起兴趣，他喜欢笑料，可是节目里那些从来不能让他记住的东西根本就算不上有趣，地铁——那桩凶杀案，这才叫做精彩，因此当被新闻告知凶杀案的始作俑者在Murray秀上再次动手之后，他在人生中第一次因为错过这档节目而萌生了悔意。

于是在接下来的半个小时里他都守着电视机，来回地换台看新闻，为的只是能一次次地品尝那些不完整的片段——Joker的处女秀——出场时的舞蹈、失败的笑话、坦白、还有精彩绝伦的反驳和射杀，这些片段无一不令他深深地微笑起来，不过最重要的还是那双眼睛，Fraser发誓，他可以从一堆化着相同妆容的小丑中立刻辨别出Arthur来，即使是在画质糟糕的屏幕里，那双眼睛都清澈得惊人。这位小丑完全可以靠他的眼睛大肆行骗，用那双荡漾的眸子盯到人腿肚子发软，轻而易举地骗取同情和认可，再不济一点，金钱。

可是很显然，哥谭甚至没有为这种美丽陨落的能力和资格。Fraser是靠摄影发家的中产阶级，但这并不妨碍他厌恶Wayne和自己所拥有的一切，Joker的出现触发了某些东西，他开始有了点信仰。

逮捕Joker的警车失联了——新闻是这样报导的。

Fraser喝了口杜松子酒，随手抄起桌子上的小丑面具和手枪再一次出门混迹于人群中。他的车早就被暴徒毁坏得不成样子，上面全是玻璃碎渣和小丑的涂鸦，但他并不介意，他要开着它去见他们的领袖。路过几个街区，Fraser在最混乱的区域外靠边停了下来，另一头的人群仿佛在朝圣，火焰和纷扰的呼喊声让整个哥谭的温度都上升了，一个身穿红色西装的小丑脚步虚浮地从警车车前盖上爬起来，欢呼声更加响亮了，浓重的烟灰挡住了Fraser的视线，他戴着面具发狂地钻进人群里，身上崭新的大衣和皮鞋显然和所有人都格格不入，但是这一刻没有人会注意到他。

Joker在跳舞，那是Fraser见过最美好的东西，摄影师的手指不自觉地战栗，相机的缺失使他无法记录下这一刻，他崩溃地朝着Arthur嘶吼起来，但是人群狂喜的呐喊声迅速将这点动静湮没了。

车灯、霓虹灯和远处爆炸的火光映在Arthur身上，使那些淌过他额角的血闪烁着奇妙的光芒。Joker正在为他的观众表演某种滑稽又优雅的舞蹈，脸上挑逗的笑容衬得他的眼睛更加迷人了，一股难言的欲望冲上了Fraser的大脑，正当他想做点什么——比如下跪——的时候，Joker停住了，他给自己用血画了个笑容，接着像个孩子一样腼腆地咧开嘴巴，张开双臂接受人群给他的赞美和呐喊，此刻他是哥谭的宠儿。

可是很显然哥谭警察并不属于哥谭，几声尖锐的警笛声划破天际朝他们逼近，纵使是如此的热闹，这场嘉年华也无法永久地持续下去，长达几分钟的欢呼里渐渐混入了一些咒骂和击打声，戴着面具的小丑们转身去攻击那些试图靠近他们领袖的警察，还有一些人被强行闯进来的警车撞得东倒西歪。Fraser发誓他看见Arthur站在人群中央，有一瞬间露出了脆弱又无助的神情，像个表演后又不知如何收场的新手，但随即那种感情被另一种替换了。

无趣，Arthur面无表情地看着那些为他痴狂的群众，可是他又忽然大笑起来，就仿佛刚刚冷漠的神情只是个幻觉。这种惊人的成长性令Fraser哑口无言，他痴迷地盯着站在警车上的Arthur，呆立在原地，不知道此刻应该乖乖做一个鼓掌欢呼的观众还是应该去参与表演。

-

Arthur注意到了人群中的一位先生，是个西装革履的小丑——字面意义上。对方看着他的眼神令他第一次脸颊发烫起来，他正想说点什么，突然听到人群中有个警察大吼了一声“Arthur”，计划需要改变，他朝着那位先生行了个滑稽的谢幕礼，随即迅速转身跳下车，敏捷地潜进由无数个小丑汇成的人海中。

人们尖叫着推搡和拥抱他，Arthur从地上捡起一个差点被踩碎的面具戴上，一边和人群一起狂欢，一边不断朝远离警察的方向走着，在某个时刻忽然有一只手从间隙中精准地攥住了他的胳膊，猛地将他扯向另一个方向。

在奔跑的途中他的鞋子差点被别人踩掉，不过他也绊倒了某个人，那人摔进路边的垃圾堆里，几个啤酒瓶从黑色塑料袋中滚出来，又巧妙地弄倒了几个行人。

Arthur几乎是控制不住地大笑起来，他笑得太厉害了，以至于那位一直拉着自己跑路的先生不得不调整脚步，以防被扯趴下。

“抱歉，”Arthur剧烈地喘息着，全身都因为喜悦而颤抖，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——抱歉——呵呵呵呵——那个真的...很有意思...”

Fraser停了下来，但是没有松开Arthur的胳膊，他本来不想笑的，他比较担心Arthur现在的处境，可是不知道为什么这一幕搞得他也大笑起来，他们不再奔跑了，警察离他们够远，于是Fraser便牵着Arthur慢吞吞地朝他的车踱去。

期间Arthur除了偶尔发出一些可爱的鼻音和低沉的笑声以外没有再说一句话，温顺得惊人。

“你不打算问一下我们要去哪里吗？”Fraser低头看着他。

Arthur隔着面具投给他一个眼神，用富有腔调的嗓音问：“先生....我能给您讲个笑话吗？”

Fraser挑了挑眉，随即意识到自己正戴着面具，便点点头。

“从前有个聋子...每一次当他告诉室友，自己跟女朋友上床了的时候，”Arthur舔了舔嘴唇，“他的室友都会大笑出声，你知道这是为什么吗？”

“为什么？”Fraser打开车门，示意Arthur坐进去。

Arthur没有服从，而是略显兴奋地靠在脏兮兮的车身上，悄悄用手攥紧Fraser的袖口：“因为...他的女朋友叫的永远都是别人的名字。”

他的眼睛因为期待而闪烁着令人着迷的水光，等了一会后，Arthur见Fraser没有任何反应，有些挫败和责怪地告诉后者，他说：

“先生，你不能对这样的笑话无动于衷...”

“理由是...？”Fraser现在反而被Arthur的语气逗笑了。

“有关残疾人的笑话向来都是好笑的，”他用纯情得惊人的眼睛看着Fraser，“更何况里面还提到了性...”

这句话里的暗示足以让Fraser硬着老二将他按进车里。

他还从没跟男人搞过，因此有些紧张，Arthur一紧张就会犯烟瘾，Fraser将膝盖挤进他的双腿之间，用近乎残忍的力道蹭他，一阵细小的呻吟断断续续地从Arthur的喉咙深处冒出来，他挣扎着从裤子的口袋里掏出那包所剩无几的香烟，喘息剧烈。

Fraser想把Arthur操坏，但他清楚这是不可能做到的事情，至少，短时间内不可能做到。接着他看见Arthur把面具取了下来扔到一旁，将不知道从哪里摸出来的香烟叼在鲜血淋漓的嘴里，再用打火机点燃，全程他的手都在颤抖，脸上的妆容又脏又糊，因此显得可怜极了。一阵浓烈的烟雾朝Fraser的脸上笼罩而来，他撑在Arthur的身上，有大约十秒的时间都在出神地盯着那双无辜的绿眼睛，直到Arthur用夹着香烟的手捧住他的脸颊，温柔地抬起脑袋亲吻他的面具。

在这个男人出现之前Arthur曾想过暴民们会对他有各种各样的感情，敬佩、欣赏、或许还有羡慕，但他完全没有想到过性，因此这真的很有趣。

他从未想过自己在别人眼中会是性感的。

这个念头让他的老二跳动了一下，Arthur浑身都在发烫，像是在发情，他不想知道男人的脸长什么样，但是又迫切地需要一个吻，于是只好颤抖着将对方的面具向上移开一点，缓慢地亲吻他刮得非常干净的下巴和苍白的嘴唇。

Fraser加深了这个吻，血和香烟的味道平等地分享到彼此的口腔，Arthur轻轻呜咽着，紧张地闭上眼睛。

外面依旧是振聋发聩的呼喊声和警笛声，没有人会关心一辆破车里面Arthur弄出来的动静。

男人闻起来像是清爽的须后水和酒精，Arthur想。血液冲击耳膜的声音使他头脑发胀，他的裤子只被解开了一点——他们真的应该把注意力放在性爱而不是这个吻上面了，可是十秒过后他们依旧在接吻，Arthur感觉自己的嘴唇开始有些肿胀了。

从来没有人这样吻过他，他敏感地发颤，幸好Fraser在他发出更多不合礼节的声音之前及时停了下来，Arthur喘着粗气，一时间没有意识到男人正在舔他的脸颊。

“你尝起来是甜的。”Fraser重新将面具戴好。

“什么...？”

“在杀人的时候你也会是甜的吗？”

Arthur咯咯地笑起来，绿眼睛依旧亮得惊人，他分开自己的大腿，将小腿搭在男人宽阔的肩膀和座椅背上，试图摆出一个漂亮点的姿势。

“当然了，”他眨眨眼，“喜剧演员尝起来都是甜的。”

Arthur侧过头去吸了口烟，在剩下的时间里就只是虚弱地捏着烟头、直勾勾地盯着Fraser搞自己，再时不时地吸两口。精通表演的小丑有着惊人的柔韧度，Fraser赞叹着进入他窄窄的屁股，一些颤抖的咒骂从对方的喉咙深处挤了出来，而Arthur很显然被他搞得有点痛。

早知道会有这么一出，Fraser绝对会带个安全套啥的。

随着阴茎不断地顶到某个地方，Arthur开始渐渐勃起了，他失神地蜷缩在狭小的空间里，头抵在车门上，西装和马甲全部都变得皱巴巴的，衬衫被扯起来之后露出他那瘦得可怜的小腹和部分肋骨。Fraser紧紧抓着Arthur的胯，仿佛希望在上面留下直到后天都不会消失的淤青。

“以前有过经验吗？”

“没有...嗯....我...等...”

Arthur无助地弓起腰，被新鲜的快感折磨得几乎要哭出来，现在他甚至连一句话都说不清楚了。他想要稍微休息一下，但是男人似乎并没有真正理解这个意思，反而缓慢而深入地抽插起来，每一下都搞得Arthur嘶哑着嗓子叫出声。一滴透明的前液挂在他那涨得发红的龟头上，随着他们的每一个动作摇摇欲坠。

他得再吸一口，于是在座位的缝隙里摸了好一阵才找到刚才的那包烟，刚抖出一根，还来不及点燃就手一软不知道丢到哪里去了，Arthur狼狈地颤抖着，浑身敏感又滚烫，大约三分钟后他终于成功点燃了第二支香烟，深深地吸了一口。他快要高潮了，可是男人依旧在操他，看起来根本没有打算立刻结束的样子，该死，他爽得大腿都开始痉挛了，那到底是什么。

尚未燃尽的烟灰落在Arthur的嘴唇上，香烟的火光映在他的眼睛里，小丑现在变成了情欲的奴隶，他试图扭腰以取悦对方，但随即又发现自己早就在这么做了。在某一刻Arthur完全失去了力气，有什么东西席卷了他，甜蜜又纯粹的快乐使他眨着眼睛露出一个羞赧而放荡的微笑。

Fraser为这个倾倒。

高潮是Arthur最脆弱的时候，他看着你仿佛是在恳求被摧毁。Fraser握住Arthur的阴茎，粗糙的抚慰让他的小丑发出悦耳的啜泣声，这使他感到由衷的满足，而Arthur扭动身体的样子像是在表演另一支绝妙的舞蹈。

“你真美....”

Fraser控制不住地说道。

Arthur半闭着眼睛，用手指将自己的精液在腹部抹开，接着将它们抹在嘴唇上，就像他之前在人群的注视下用血做的那样。

“拜托了先生...带我离开这个鬼地方吧。”

Fin


End file.
